Episode 68 - Gary's Great Adventure
Gary's Great Adventure is the final episode of season three in The Adventures Of Gary The Snail. In this full dobole lenght episode, Gary, Little Dollar, Yo-Yo, Snellie, Daniel, Rocky and all the other Snail Friends play in the sand. Daniel digs up a treasure map. They Meet a guy named Fishianda Jones and he has 2 snails: One Named Drake and One named Ed. He Explains that the Map is too a temple in a jungle. But Plankton hears them and follows them there! Will They Find out that Plankton followed them and what power does this Temple hold? Then, Gary, Little Dollar, Yo-Yo, Snellie, Daniel, Rocky, Ed, Drake, The rest of the Snail Friends and Fishianda Jones search through the jungle. They decide to camp out and take a break. But Snellie hears something. A Sea Snake jumps down from the tree and scares them! Fishianda Jones says that he afraid of Sea Snakes! So, He Throws a torch at the snake! They Start walking again. Ed starts meowing and finds something. Its a Robot Hand! Yo-Yo wonders what a robot hand is doing out here. Then, Plankton comes flying out of nowhere! He says that he followed them there! He says that the robot hand is his and picks it up and blows up a whole bunch of trees! It turns out the be an entrance to the temple! He says that they must lead him there or he will kill them by throwing them into a pit! After a whole bunch of death traps they reach the heart of the temple! There is a giant crystal there and Plankton takes the robot hand and uses to rip a peice off it! Ed tries to stop him, but its too late! The Temple goes crazy and a giant bolder falls down! Gary tries to chase Plankton but Drake says to let him go because they are going to be crushed by a giant bolder! Ed, Drake, and Fishianda Jones use there secret tools and manage to get everyone out! The Bolder crashes into a million pieces. Daniel says what about Plankton and the crystal? Ed and Drake say just leave him alone for now. So Gary, Snellie, Rocky, Yo-Yo, Daniel, Little Dollar and the rest of the Snail Friends go home and tell SpongeBob about what happened. Characters: (Patchy Segment) Patchy the Pirate Potty the Parrot Polly the Parrot Mrs. Johnson people at beach Mariachi band Man inside the treasure chest. Characters: (Gary Segment) Gary the Snail Snellie the Snail Lary the Snail Daniel the Snail Mary's Ex- boyfriend Spike the Bully Snail Dan the Orange Snail Micheal the Snail Victoria the Snail Eugene the Snail Pat the Snail Penney the Snail Sweet Sue the Snail Edward the Snail Petey the Snail Mosteeze the Snail Foofie Mary the Snail Little Dollar the Snail Yo-yo the Snail Billy the Snail Rocky French Narrator Fishianda Jones Drake the Snail (debut) Ed the Snail (debut) Sheldon J. Plankton Karen Plankton (cameo, no lines) Sea Snake (debut) SpongeBob SquarePants Locations: Snail-Park Snail-Clubhouse Chum Bucket The Heart Of The Temple (debut) Temple Of The Jungle (debut) SpongeBob's Pineapple House Main Article: Gary's Great Adventure Transcript Remembering Gary the Snail Episodes shown, in order of appearance: 1. Gary the Snail (Pilot episode) 2. The Snail Clubhouse 3. Calling All Snails 4. Come Out, Mary! 5. Diamonds Of Bars! 6. First Time At Goo Lagoon 7. The Wise Of Larry Luciano 8. Let's Dance Mosteeze! 9. The Search For Mrs. Squggles 10. Yo-yo the Snail 11. Merry Christmas Gary! 12. The Snowball Fight! 13. Yo-yo's Secret Recipe 14. Foofie's Big Scoop! 15. Snellie's Big Race 16. Lary's Big Crush 17. Club Shell 18. Mary in Danger! 19. Mary's Favorite Ribbon! 20. The Scary Museum! 21. Much Ado About School 22. Boss Is A Mom 23. The Amazing Mystery Seahorse Category:List of season three episodes